


【人外】红与白

by A605712793



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A605712793/pseuds/A605712793
Summary: 乐乎id是一个知名不具的海港嫖吸血鬼，女主哺乳期所以合理产乳注意无逻辑无常识单纯为了爽而写梗和灵感来自于群友推特截图，来源于日本推主： @yoru_patient（https://twitter.com/yoru_patient/status/1206354432226557952?s=09）因为我不太会翻墙又不会英文还不会日语所以没办法先去取得同意，总之做个说明，有问题的话再撤文。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 106





	1. 不要走夜路

今夜的天穹幽寂无星，窗外的月亮升到了半空，兰妮终于将今日的工作完成，她整理好手边新纺的纱线预备明天织成呢布，确认无误后和看护打了个招呼离开工场。

纺织厂忙碌起来时，有很多母亲会给年幼的孩子喂鸦片糖。但兰妮依稀记得鸦片不是好东西，就花了些钱把孩子寄养在邻居家，现在倒也不需要急着回家。

她是个幸运的人，纵然经历过死亡却再次获得了新生，不知是规则还是代价，以往的记忆模糊不清，但比起收益来说是无须在意的细节末梢。

身体的原主人与丈夫结婚数年后迎来了爱情的结晶，但幸福的生活总是意外频生，在一场矿难后她成为未亡人，过度伤心令她最终带着腹中的胎儿走向终结。

可怜的母亲留下腹中的生命作为馈赠，赔付的一点金钱显然不够维持开支，分娩后她休息了一段时日在镇上纺织厂找了份工作以养活自己和孩子。

四周一片寂静，或许现在醒着的只有酒馆里的醉鬼了吧，虽是春夏之间，但夜晚还是有些冷，煤油灯带来的一点昏暗光线聊胜于无。她紧了紧衣襟往家里走，无意中碰到自己鼓胀的胸脯，顿时疼得抽气。

将孩子寄养后她只在清晨进行探视，哺乳频率过低令她涨奶涨得厉害，每日都需要将多余的母乳挤出防止结块。正想着什么时候能恢复正常的工时，突然从后方传来一阵异常的声响。

她没来得及反应就被捂住嘴大力拉拽到巷子里，那人压着她的肩胛骨将她推到墙上。兰妮顿时汗毛陡立，她强迫自己冷静下来，尽可能回想能发挥作用的线索。刚刚她瞥见了他的脸，虽然不太清晰但是可以判断是个熟面孔，似乎是工坊里常来送货的工人，叫什么来着...

“凯文？”

听到她喊出自己的名字，袭击者扭曲不自然的表情柔和了几分，粗喘的声音有些磕巴：“你、你记得我？”

猜对了，兰妮这才松了口气，冷汗密密地沁出，她不敢轻举妄动，佯装自然地说：“当然。”

袭击者好像很高兴，手上的力气轻了些，兰妮的手臂被他捏得生疼，不过现在也顾不上这个，他的一只手撩起了她的裙摆意图拽下衬裤，语无伦次地在她耳边叙述爱语。兰妮忍着恶心攥紧了灯，柔声抱怨墙面压得她好痛，恳求换个姿势。

因为她没有挣扎，身后的男性自觉接收到她愿意通奸的信号，爽快放开了对她的钳制让她转过来。机会来了，兰妮深深吸气，她估算着两人的姿态距离，刚要用煤油灯砸他的脑袋，却见男人身体一歪倒了下去，不由得目瞪舌挢，她这还没动手啊...

“这位夫人，您还好吗？”

袭击者倒下后出现在兰妮面前的是位年轻的男子，他抬手轻推金边眼镜，礼帽戴在微卷的银发上，合身的礼服将体态衬托得挺拔纤长，皮肤在月光下白得有些透明，双眼是浓郁的赤色，此刻正有些担忧地注视着她。

明明应该脱离了危险，但是兰妮却觉得比刚才更紧张：“...我没事，谢谢您救了我。”

她有些局促地整理凌乱的衣衫，她还是头一次见到这种特别的发色和瞳色，穿得起这样衣物的人一般不会踏足平民住宅区，何况是这个钟点。模糊的猜测在脑中浮现，她僵住斟酌着开口询问：“这么晚了，像您这样的绅士怎么会在这里？”

“被发现了吗？”兰妮听到一声轻笑，惊恐从心底蔓延，空白的思维无法提供应对的策略，随着眼前的黑暗蔓延到每一个角落，她在提灯玻璃罩碎裂的声响中软倒在陌生人冰冷的怀中。

兰妮醒过来时已经过去不知道多少时光，映入眼帘的陈设非常熟悉，毕竟都由她亲自布置，这里是她的家。

身上没有被器具桎梏，四肢却有着无形的束缚感，屋内还有其他人，兰妮迎着目光的来处小心地转过头，看到失去意识前遇到的那个银发男性。

灯下的他看起来有种晶体般的异常感，皮肤光滑洁白得像是融蜡，他的十指交叉放在大腿上，正笔直地坐在她梳妆台前静静看着她，在视线交织时血瞳反射似的浮上一层虚假的温柔,昏黄的光让他的五官在阴影中诡异隐现，他嘴角咧出个笑，明显和人类不同的獠牙展露在兰妮的眼前：“您醒啦。”

盘起的辫子在昏迷时被解开，兰妮的棕发铺开在浅蓝的床单上。他起身走到床边，弯腰撩开了粘在皮肤上的发丝，冰冷的指尖在她的颈侧触碰。

她的心脏剧烈跳动，看着他想起坊间近来传闻深夜有吃人的怪物徘徊，之前她只当怪谈听，未曾想有幸能见到。但是他跟流言中的面目狰狞穷凶极恶不大一样，更像个吸血鬼。等等，吸血鬼是什么来着？

眼前的非人生物安静地望着她，一般情况下猎物在这时就该大喊大叫或者哭哭啼啼了，倒也不是他喜欢这种反应，只是情绪的沸腾会让血液的味道更好。他还是第一次遇见这种状况外的食物，倒令他起了些好奇心。

兰妮不合时宜地苦思冥想，并没有搭理他的征兆，等了不过片刻他就有些不耐烦了，平息饥渴显然比满足好奇心更重要，吸血鬼摩挲她的颈动脉，正准备直接咬破她的喉管享用其中的红浆，眼前猎物却犹豫着开口了：“那个...您是血族吗？”

终于模糊想起一些东西，兰妮衡量过目前的状况直接放弃反抗，被同是人类的凯文制住的时候她还会试着逃脱，但是面对非人的、具有非凡能力的物种，她实在没资本去尝试。

吸血鬼的耐心回升了一些，他缓缓眨眨眼，坐到她的身边，曲指点了点唇：“诚如您所说，我是位血族。”

“难得有人类正确称呼我的种族...那么，您想说什么呢？”他若有所思地将兰妮扶起，动作轻柔地让她靠到床头，随意握住她的手举到唇边吻在手背上。

因为劳作的缘故，她的手有些粗糙，但吸血鬼并不在意，想到隔着这薄薄的唇就是致命的齿，兰妮头皮发麻，绞尽脑汁地思索着能用以活命的知识点，一个想法一闪而过，她奇异地平静了下来：“您是想要我的血吗？”

银发的男性笑了，他颇感有趣地微微颔首，视线在兰妮的脖颈瞥过，兰妮感觉到一股彻骨的寒意，心跳越发剧烈，她舔了舔干涩的唇：“我在哺乳期。”

他不明白这两者间有什么联系，无机质的眼瞳浮出些许疑惑，头颅微侧：“所以？”

微妙的羞耻感让兰妮难以启齿，但她现在还有个嗷嗷待哺的孩子需要养育，她得活着。她原本和他对视的眼往下移，定格在鲜红的唇上：“母乳和血液的营养成分接近...您...可以尝试一下吗？”

吸血鬼有些讶异，他的眼略微瞪大，微张的唇隐约能见到森森的口齿，这种惊讶的表情显得和他的外表年龄相称，透着大男孩的纯粹感，也让他的非人特质削弱许多。没有被一口否决，这让兰妮的心情放松了些。

他的眼神不自觉落在兰妮鼓起的胸脯上，然后像被烫到似的稍稍错开视线，气氛一时有些胶着，兰妮在忐忑间发现束缚感变轻了，对方的脸色不变，但始终游移的眼中有薄冰晃动，不好说他这算不算纯情，某方面胜过对方的感觉让兰妮找回丁点游刃有余，她注视他，在他的默许下慢慢解开后背的系带。

把衣裙脱下，她在他面前将上半身裸露，眼前人类的肌肤也是雪白的，却是和他迥异、带着健康的粉白，她的手臂和腰肢纤细，规整的肋骨之上是丰满的乳房，因为涨奶的缘故玫红的乳首挺立着。

此时银发的吸血鬼已经恢复常态，他冰凉的唇在她的脖子擦过轻轻咬住咽喉，舌尖在来回舔弄像是确认滋味，拿不准他下一刻会不会就这样让獠牙穿透颈项，兰妮无法自控地紧绷背脊，但她没有推拒他的动作，只是牵起他的手按在自己的雪峰之上。

纤长的掌托住她的乳肉，他松开口低头凝视落在掌心的雪鸽，非人的青年试探性用力抓揉柔软又富有弹性的糯团，指尖捏了捏肿胀的蓓蕾，疼痛让兰妮顾不上害怕，她发出轻叫：“停、停一下，我来吧。”

从他的手中抢救了可怜的柔软，她在吸血鬼意味深长的目光下将拇指和食指放在距离顶端根部大约两指的位置，其他手指托住乳房，两指向胸壁方向轻轻下压，在乳窦上反复压放了几次，泌乳反射使乳汁开始往外滴落。

吸血鬼自觉凑上前将滴出的乳液卷入口中，虽然和血液的味道不同，但香浓的奶香确实是能满足他需求的食物，舌尖在乳首不断舔过，他将溢出的甜蜜全数撮取。

贪婪的非人生物很快就不满足于这星点雨露。兰妮还在忍耐胀痛的乳头被冰凉舌尖扫过的古怪感觉，忽然手一软脱力垂落到身侧，吸血鬼握住饱满的胸乳低头含上整个顶部，用手掌指节轻轻揉按新晋母亲的胸脯，以配合他吸吮这不断涌流的汁液。

给婴孩哺乳的时候兰妮自然不会有多余的想法，但此刻埋首在她胸前吸取养分的是成熟的男性，冰凉的镜片贴在皮肤上，刺痛之余是乳腺疏通的舒畅，她忍不住发出细细的呻吟，原本专心进食的吸血鬼顿了顿有些意动。

兰妮渐渐感觉到他的动作不再单纯，尖利的獠牙不时和红肿的乳粒擦肩而过再用舌尖安抚，手指揉捏的动作变得暧昧色情，舌面辗压着乳晕刺激浆液的泌出。痛楚伴随灼烧一般的快感不断扩散至全身带起了身体的微妙反应。

他摸上另一边的软肉，虽然丰盈的手感非常美妙，但这是种浪费食物的行径，将另一边滴落的乳液舔舐干净，他坐直将外套脱下精准投到椅背，兰妮默默看着他动作。

他们的视线交织在一起，红眸青年沉默一霎似乎有些游移不定，最终他的指尖停在兰妮的衬裤上。虽然已有心理准备，但兰妮还是僵硬了片刻，他刻意忽视平静地对她微笑：“您知道吗？食物的状态不同味道会不一样。”

并不需要得到回应，吸血鬼继续自己的动作，在她颤抖的睫边印下轻吻然后向下滑，他的唇滑到兰妮的唇边发出些微叹息，给予不知真假的承诺：“我不会伤害你。”

兰妮不置可否，但还是侧脸贴上他的唇，至少他很俊。他在她的唇瓣上舔吻，指腹慢慢抚摸她的脸颊然后逐渐下移，不知道是否出于种族特性，他无意识在她的颈动脉停留，而后才落在盛满琼浆、本应用来哺育后代却被他鸠占鹊巢的胸脯，诡异的窃喜让他的心情难得愉悦，他暧昧地划过峰顶的花蕊途径肋腔到小腹上。

她的腰是纤细的，腹部却不是紧实的线条，摸起来是松松软软的手感，那是因为并不久远的生育。曾经被撑开的肌肤无法完全恢复，依稀印着浅浅的纹路，他兴致勃勃地揉捏抚摸，兰妮却不自在地躲了躲，于是他体贴地放过了这一处继续往下。

红瞳的吸血鬼将她并拢的腿分开，轻佻地在腿跟和膝窝间滑动，柔软丰胰的腿肉是和其他部位不一样的触感，下方是结实的肌肉，而内侧却是包裹着脂肪极为柔嫩的软肉。

他的指骨不时故意擦过腿心，她发出的声响被他吞没变成含糊的悲鸣。与人类截然不同的细长舌头凉滑得像果冻，让兰妮打了个激灵，狭窄的口腔内部被他占满，他从她湿热的黏膜夺取温度，还一直试图往更深的地方探，灵活的舌将咽喉小心翻搅，却总能在底线之前退开给她喘息的余地。这给兰妮带来了难以抑制的生理性反胃又不至于真的呕吐，非人的生物拉扯着她的发根，让她无法后退只能接受他的入侵。

此时他探索的手已经到了腿间的秘密花园，拨开薄薄虚掩的毛发叩开阴唇，湿润的肉腔在他浅浅的插弄下分泌出粘腻的滑液，将滑液晕开用拇指按着花蒂捻动，他用食指与中指深入到穴内曲指抚摸内壁。

兰妮被突来的动作激得挣动一下，这使她的唇舌被獠牙划破，血液甫一溢出就被他仔细地卷吸至不再出血。他恋恋不舍地和她分开。因为彼此交缠的缘故，他原本平整的衣物有些发皱，镜框稍稍歪斜。兰妮靠在他怀里喘息，不自觉跟着他指间的节奏收缩下体，因为凯格尔运动的缘故她的盆底肌肉恢复得很好，许久未经历情爱的身体很快就被唤醒。

没只顾着自己享受，她伸手拉下他的裤链解放挺直的阴茎，除了体温尤其冰凉，他的男性特征和人类没什么区别，只是睾丸要明显更加有分量。蝙蝠为了在精子竞争中获得胜利拥有更大的睾丸以保证尽量射出最大量的精子。

破碎的知识片段模糊略过，兰妮单手握住勃起的柱体撸动，另一边轻揉着饱满的肉球，它们的主人发出了喟叹，兰妮看了眼他的表情，抹开前端溢出的些许清液耐心抚慰，玩弄双丸的同时恶趣味地按压他的会阴刺激前列腺，异于寻常的奇怪快感令吸血鬼男性微微颤抖，柱顶的小口立即吐出前精，并在她持续的欺负下很快喷溅出大量的体液，她的身体也因此大面积沾上星星点点。

“...有趣的体验。”

他爆发的速度出乎兰妮的意料，原本有些担心他会恼羞成怒，但是非人类只是目光深邃悠长地看了她一会，轻声发表这样的感想。

他将陷在她体内的两指分开朝不同的方向翻搅刮弄，拇指绕着圈揉充血的花核，她原本抚慰他的动作停了下来，身体一软伏到他肩上断续地喘息，穴肉蠢蠢欲动吸紧了作乱的纤长手指，不出几下也被送上了高潮，充沛的汁水将吸血鬼的手掌打湿。

年轻的吸血鬼扶着兰妮的肩拉开距离，她的胸膛因为摩擦和挤压沁出些许母乳，因为贴着他被他的衬衫吸收，为了避免再次浪费，非人的生物将她抱起，对准没有软化迹象的肉刃将她放下，自下方往上侵犯，他压着她下意识向上抬的腰，将惊慌跳动的雪兔含到口中。

“咦、等一下...嗯!”

兰妮还没从高潮的余韵中恢复，敏感的下身因为压迫感下意识想逃离，但还是被慢慢开拓至深处，衣着尚算完好的男性埋首在被乳汁支撑而比往时更加波澜壮阔的胸乳间，甘甜的母乳因为他的含吮慷慨流溢，滋养着他的饥渴。

他此时的表情安详而沉迷，血色的眼瞳中薄冰碎裂成融融夕阳，看起来像个无忧无虑的孩童，兰妮忽然涌起属于人母的慈爱之情，她取下薄硬的眼镜轻柔地将他的头颅抱住，低头亲吻有着卷曲银发的发顶：“乖孩子，好可爱、呃啊...轻一点。”

年轻母亲的怜爱让这位吸血鬼青年觉得被冒犯，但更多的是难以言喻的愉悦，心安理得地接受她的爱抚亲吻，他缓慢而深重地顶入她的腔内，湿热的壁肉蠕动着温柔地拥抱他的茎体。因为交合而变得更加甜蜜的乳液使他非常满足，想要将这个过程无限延长。

徐徐的深入带来的先是细微的酸麻，然后随着完全贯穿涌现难耐的饱胀，快慰顺着神经末梢扩散到四肢百骸，兰妮紧紧绞住冰凉的性器，试图让它变得温暖起来。

被热情的媚肉亲吻挤压给吸血鬼带来了一阵全身酥麻的强烈快感，将他从口腹之欲中拉离。他停顿片刻体会延绵舒适的包裹感，而后双手扣住她的腰开始掠夺，随着他快速的撞击，两人的结合处很快成了一片泥泞。

他的每次插入和抽出都会带出咕啾的潺潺水声，冰冷的柱体似乎染不上热度，过于深入的顶撞在甘甜的快感中夹入了明显的不适，兰妮身体随着他的动作晃动，失去平衡的她不自觉将青年吸血鬼的脸往娇嫩的胸乳按，挤压使更多的乳汁落入对方的口中。

“好快、太深了...不要、出去...疼...”她无意识拒绝的呓语换来非人生物惩罚似的咬弄，他将挺立的乳珠咬在獠牙间轻轻拉扯，直至将拒绝的话语变作难耐痛楚的哭腔才松开改为温柔地安抚。

姑且有将她的话听入耳中，他稍微退出一些不再顶到宫口，不适感退却之后充沛的蜜糖不断涌现，这是被疼爱的内腔给予的诚实反馈。过度的摩擦让穴肉越发炙热，自发地攀着制造快感的柱体以期将温度降低。

很快吸血鬼青年就感觉到紧紧束缚着自己的软肉一颤一颤地痉挛，兰妮的涎液顺着忘记闭合的唇溢出，眼前过于用力紧闭显现一片虚幻迸溅的花火，快感过于强烈让人心生惧意，她扭腰想要逃离，却被积累到临界点的高潮席卷而陷入失神。

恶劣的非人生物在此时再度完全深入，在极致的绞缩中强行挤开内壁连番撞击到最深处的小口，在不断喷溅的爱液中用力地吸舔着娇嫩的尖端，苦闷与欢愉交织让兰妮呼吸不畅，断续地溢出娇软的哼声，神色一片迷离。

母体高潮时产生的乳汁甘美得不可思议，青年吸血鬼沉醉地吞咽着，食欲的餍足与身体的强烈刺激让他下腹不断收紧，抽插的节奏紊乱了起来，他粗暴地扣着这位可怜的母亲试图继续深入。

兰妮慢慢从高潮中缓过来，供氧不足让头脑晕眩，她泪眼迷蒙地望着他，像是哭泣的圣母像，却又浮现着隐约的色气。突然被触动，他在一阵失控的撞击后将铃口紧贴着宫房让大量精液全数灌入。难以言喻的凉意使兰妮无意识地呜咽，连绵灌溉后她的身体一歪，意识放弃了肉身的所有权交于他的手中。

看了她一会，他吐出红肿的珠粒，瘆人的獠牙扎入洁白的乳肉留下印记。

生物钟准时唤醒了疲惫的女性，兰妮发出含糊的嘤咛，睁开眼之际首先察觉到的是双腿间被过度使用残留的异物感，身体似乎有被清洗过，充沛的母乳被适时清空带来了难得的轻松。  


捂着头回想昨晚的经历，她无精打采地忍着下肢的乏力起身，一阵浓郁的芬芳在她推开房门时探入鼻息。她循着气味的来源发现了餐桌上挂着露珠的玫瑰，旁边湛蓝的宝石压着描绘图腾的精美卡片，漂亮的花体字跃然纸上：

「感谢您的款待，期待着与您的再次相会。」

END


	2. 续章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章3P请注意避雷；  
> 本来是想年初一发的，但是今年直接回老家过年，明天出发，老家没有电脑，网络还差，赶快匆匆修了一下先发出来。  
> 我真的好菜，甚至不想回头仔细看OTZ...所以可能不会修了...
> 
> 然后本章的内容用给我推特截图的那位群友的话是：  
> 吸血鬼：老实说，我对于人类这种物种的观念就是移动的血袋，好吃就行管什么外貌和身材，所以你让我不咬脖子而是对着白又圆的胸部吮吸，我根本就无…………………………法拒绝
> 
> 和我的基友的话：  
> 女主:这种道德沦丧羞耻感爆棚的操作作为一个新世纪女性特别的不想……错过？
> 
> 祝大家新年快乐❤

事情究竟是怎么发展成这样的呢？兰妮瞥了眼枕在大腿上的非人类，因为缺少呼吸和心跳，触手冰凉的他静止时像是制作精良的雕像。

房中只有她轻微的呼吸声，自邂逅以来这位客人深夜登门的频率越来越高。兰妮颇有些心不在焉，随手将他卷曲的发丝顺着脑后梳理，状似安眠的吸血鬼在此时睁开眼，隔着镜片如同凝固的枫糖，她停下动作轻声询问：“抱歉，是扯疼您了吗？”

“并没有，请继续。”名为雅各的吸血鬼眼睫悠悠地垂了下去，这样躺在绵软的腿上让他有种依附他人，受到照顾的新鲜感。

卧房的女主人在不久前进行过沐浴，身上有着水的气息，长发自然搭在肩膀上垂下来，挠得他心里发痒，于是他蹭了蹭停留在脸庞的掌心慢慢开口：“为什么还要工作呢？我并非有意冒犯，但您一年的薪金还抵不过一粒紫水晶。”

这个问题透着些不谙世事的天真，紫水晶是近年宝石矿中被大量挖掘的矿产，曾因量少颜色昳丽而贵重的宝石价值断崖式下滑，却也不是平民能随意消费的产品。眼前男性习惯以珠宝作馈赠，只是她从未用过，兰妮微微笑着摇了摇头：“拥有超出能力的财宝并无益处。”

“我明白了。”他若有所思，虽然不知道是明白了什么，不过指尖已经悄悄从睡裙边缘探入，并顺着腿侧的轮廓徐徐上移。年轻的母亲犹豫一瞬按住要作乱的手：“...请稍等片刻，我看一下孩子。”

雅各从善如流地收回手，并没有阻拦的意思。兰妮小心地托起他的头颅，在他的配合下将抱枕塞到他的脑后。虽然明白这是位蛰伏的猎食者，不过表象乖顺可爱，兰妮抱着奇妙的爱怜亲吻他的唇角。

仔细检查了一遍摇篮，她确认婴孩安睡后拭去皮肤上残留的唾液。在工作量减轻后兰妮将孩子接回家，然而发生了一点小意外，踏夜而来的访客正享用他的珍品，忽然的啼哭却让他未能尽兴。

幸好那位非人类没有生气，甚至体贴地将孩子抱来，鉴于他旁观时态度古怪，像在参与什么严肃的仪式，那之后兰妮总是特别小心，以免场景重现。

轻手轻脚返回房内，眼前的光景出人意表-

从虚空延伸的金属链条时松时紧地晃动，将与情夫容颜仿佛的青年牢牢锁在床头，而一旁的始作俑者则有些苦恼的模样。兰妮打破了双方的对峙，两人察觉到响动同时望向她，一模一样的脸叫人惊疑。

“这就是你天天往外跑的原因？”陌生人挑剔地审视她，带来圆钝冰锥刮过肌肤般的压迫感。

伊索从下仆那里得知，近来他的兄弟外出频率越来越高，这种状况少见得异常。有所猜测的他派遣使魔问话却扑了个空，出于责任感，他只好亲自探访这片平日不会踏足之地。

本想平和友善地和雅各谈谈，让他迷途知返。但谈话并不太顺利，甚至始料未及地遭到袭击，以至于变成眼下的局面。蛊惑了他弟弟的人类像海里的一滴水，毫无起眼之处，这让他越发心情不佳。

假装没有听到兄长的话，雅各轻推镜片，若无其事地揽住进退两难的女性介绍：“这位是我的兄长。”

兰妮整个人都僵硬起来，这显然不是适合问安的氛围，伊索的目光因为他的无视更凉了，像是看见不喜欢的食材上桌，她毫不怀疑对方真心实意地想让自己消失。

“我很中意您，但我尊敬的兄长并不那么认同。”捏了捏她绷直的肩，吸血鬼凑到她耳边压低声音嘀咕，但是这毫无意义，毕竟另一位非人类听觉出众。

“尊敬？”床上的血族哼笑，将钉在兰妮身上的视线转回仗着信任下黑手的弟弟，在他移开目光后兰妮放松了点，总觉得这对兄弟的关系似乎很微妙。

“我无法时刻看护您，又不能因为一点小问题弑亲，所以...”雅各把下巴抵在她的肩膀，再一次将不愉的兄长无视。他的话语未尽却让兰妮脑中警钟长鸣，不妙的预感令她隐约挣扎起来，却因不敢太过反抗半推半就被拉上了床。

吸血鬼兄长眉梢微跳，灵性的直觉警示他接下去会朝不可控的方向发展：“你要做什么。”

他的兄弟没有回答，露出似笑非笑的神情，深知弟弟本性的伊索歇了盘根问地的打算，沉默地观望起来。

雅各冰凉的指节在兰妮的颈侧拂过，正想低头啄吻却被挡了挡，于是他吻在她的手心。陌生人的视线让她头皮发麻，并不太乐意在此时跟他有亲密接触：“你哥哥在看着...”

“不用管他。”吸血鬼青年笑笑，随意瓦解她的阻拦，然后不紧不慢地将彼此的衣物移去。他说起来轻巧，但兰妮实在没有这份坦然。

冰凉的左手在小腹上的纹路划过，又暧昧地来回按捏。他对这里情有独钟，即使那算不上美，但一想到这里曾经孕育生命就有种不知从何而来的兴奋感，这些不可逆转的痕迹都是她的勋章。

右手落在乳球上，他避过被咬破的创口小心地捏了捏红珠，雅各在奇怪的细节上莫名温柔，他用脸颊磨蹭着她的腰侧，鲜红的唇稍稍嘟起，像是在撒娇：“孩子咬的吧，您该考虑断奶了。”

该断奶的是你啊，兰妮无奈地想，却对这种卖俏的行径缺乏抵抗力，叹气放缓绷紧的身体，她的双手柔柔搭在他肩上。青年吸血鬼被无声的妥协取悦，在她的腹部印下一串凉沁沁的湿痕。

握着笔直的小腿上折，他越过蜿蜒的曲线俯身到她腿间，突如其来的凉意让兰妮打了个冷颤，又因为没料到他的动作发出惊讶的轻叫，滑粘冰冷的舌将肉瓣拨开，他吻住了潜藏的珍珠，伴着粘稠水声将上扬的声调变作媚意的低鸣。

铁链发出吱呀的怪响宣示第三方的存在，旁观者显然也受到了不小的冲击，伊索没想到弟弟不仅和食物发生关系，甚至还会做这种自甘堕落的行径，荒谬得让他有种不真实的倒错感。

兰妮也有些失措，虽然容颜一致，但这对兄弟给人的感觉全然不同，她总觉得在当着对方家长的面做坏事。而做出侍奉举动的吸血鬼并未受影响，甚至因为兄长控制不住的杀气而更加亢奋。

确定身下的女性已经足够湿润，他从春水满溢的花园中抽离，金边眼镜沾上了雨露，被他抬手取下，透明的粘液随着入侵者的离去被拉出细细的丝，又被舌尖不甚在意地卷走。

雅各从背后扶着她接近自己的兄长，迎着他仿若刀尖实化的视线将他困在年轻母亲的环抱中。兰妮还有些酥软，她的手撑在墙上，膝盖紧贴着两人的腿，被缚的吸血鬼离她仅一拳距离。

她收紧肩背试图远离气急败坏的男性，但有身后的限制在并无太大成效。雅各暧昧地捏了捏雪白的肉团，充沛的汁水因他的动作溢出几滴，他舔去沾在指腹上的乳液提醒道：“扶稳哦。”

髋骨被捏着固定，兰妮保持跪立前倾的姿势收紧了肌肉。他把完全勃起的茎体抵在穴口，光滑又冷冰冰的肉柱比起活物更像是某种器具。入侵的信号让贴合处紧张地收合，像在主动邀宠，他欣然接受这份引诱，却在意图深入时被挡在门前。

试了几次不得要领，雅各腾出手将遮掩入口的花瓣分开，强硬地顺着手指拓出的些微缝隙往里面挤，一边小幅度地推压，他凑近兰妮的耳垂含吻：“您放松不下来...是因为哥哥在看着我们吗？”

随着他的话尾，进入一半的巨物明显感觉到了缩绞，兰妮用诚实的反应回答他的话。恶劣的吸血鬼被夹裹得舒爽之余又有些疼，但他并不介意，这是有别于往常的欢愉。

他慢慢往外抽，然后按着她的后肩重重挺腰，力度大得让人向前倒，丰满的乳球撞上了近在咫尺的青年，兰妮忍耐着夹杂胀痛的强烈快感将身体撑起，不出意外地看到他黑着的脸：“抱歉...啊、嗯！”

她的歉意被他弟弟加快的律动撞成破碎的呻吟。雅各半眯着眼看又白又圆的胸部挤碰到兄长脸上，不断摆动腰意图让进出变得顺畅，喟叹着说：“不要露出这么吓人的表情嘛，吃亏的可是我们唉？”

情欲的气味萦绕在鼻端，乳首偶尔擦在唇上。蹭入的清甜汁液是和醇厚血浆不一样的诱人盛宴，让伊索不知不觉从满心烦躁变成蠢蠢欲动。但他只是闭着眼忍耐，盘算着可以采取的惩罚措施，这样的屈辱就算是亲弟也无法轻易原谅。

兰妮哆嗦着承受来自后方的侵犯，比往常咬得更紧的下身让她能清晰地感觉到他是如何在窄门内翻搅。将目视范围扭曲成色块的泪终于滚落，她有些慌张地低头，那位恰好被水珠滴到鼻尖的男性也抬起了头。

他的眼里满是阴郁狂气，艳红的唇线下拉着，和他弟弟的兴致盎然形成明显对比。不过对视几秒，他就再次闭起了眼，兰妮恍惚间看到其中不易察觉的委屈。

有些可爱。

这个想法在混沌的脑海中旋转，兰妮额头枕在横贴墙面的小臂上，将冲击的力转嫁给作为支点的墙。本能支配着她将五指插入柔顺的银色直发中，把它的主人往自己怀中带。

被禁锢的兄长躁动片刻，最终还是没有拒绝她的动作，她下意识在他的后颈来回抚摸，以安抚他的情绪。由僵硬慢慢变作放松，他不断在心中跟自己强调：很快就会结束，他不会碰弟弟的所有物。

但是她噙着泪的样子有些动人。人类女性柔软地缠绕着他，低低的喘息落在顶上，贴着尖耳的胸腔在活跃歌唱，脸颊下的起伏窖藏着难得的美酒。或许他可以...不，这是他弟弟的陷阱。

伊索埋首在绵密的乳肉中，视线所及皆是粉白，因推挤渗出的甜美汁液在他唇角蹭动。艰难按下不断膨胀的饥渴，他分明没有心跳，却涌起了难以忽视的悸动，并绝望地发现不该有的期待在慢慢扩散。

兄长的抵抗削弱到几乎不见，他之前的禁锢也在失效。这使雅各不得不从情欲中回神，他定睛看了看发出轻笑，很快又忍住了。虽然看不见兄长目前的模样，但他未意识到自由的回归，反而顺水推舟被揽入怀中，这已经将他的动摇明显袒露。

兰妮感觉身后青年的动作变慢了，虽然过速的摩擦让人应接不暇，但这样缓慢的摆动使内壁被拉扯的感觉鲜明起来，反而更煎熬。

回升的理智让她远去的尴尬感卷土重来，尤其是自己的怀中还揽着被迫参与这场淫行的家长。忐忑地睃他一眼，却意外发现他没多少愤怒的情绪。

他原本整齐的发丝被兰妮揉得凌乱，眉头皱着像在忍耐痛楚，在她的乳尖蹭过唇角时不自觉轻抿而后又僵硬着扭开，好像被碰触的含羞草，要把自己闭合起来。

大约是受到某位不合格的弟弟传染，她做出了自己也无法理解的行为。外来力度的减轻让她不需要额外支撑身体，她一手托着他的颈部让他正对自己，另一边手指和手掌从下面托住乳房的重量，大拇指从上方扶住乳首喂入他的口中，就像是给自己的孩子哺乳。

坚硬又柔韧的樱果被塞到唇舌间，伊索下意识吮了一下，抚育生命的母乳在舌尖缠绵涌动，丝缕的甜蜜从她身上流入他的躯体，填满被激发的欲求。他这时候才发觉封锁他的链条不知道什么时候已失去踪影。

应该立刻离开的。肉体和意识像被分割成了两个部分，理智在不关己事地陈述，身体却自发盖住她的手，他的睫毛簌簌的扇了扇，缓缓张嘴含住绽放的蓓蕾，将被动转为主动。

这才不是臣服，他只是，暂时地放过他们。

正思考要不要趁兄长没发觉补道枷锁，雅各玩味地看着眼前的一幕打消念头，难道他在她怀中时也是这样的吗？这可真是让人心情微妙。

兰妮被他缓慢的耸动磨出了难忍的空虚,解决眼前的隐患之后这点更加凸显，把重量转移给身下的非人类，她压下腰部试着向后方套弄。雅各还未从自己的思绪中拉回注意力，原本已经变得柔顺的穴肉忽然夹住他紧紧攀附裹缠，让他差点毫无预兆地射出来。

他的鼻腔溢出难耐的尾音，警告似的拍拍她的臀，饱满的臀肉晃出些许波浪晃花了他的眼，让他情不自禁地狠狠挺了挺腰。

被撩拨开的内部终于被喂饱，兰妮攥紧身前男性的直发，大约是被扯疼了，他报复似的吸咬乳尖，主人却已经无暇他顾。快乐的信号经由下体辐射到全身，她内部的皱褶被打开然后一一碾过。

人类的重量对伊索来说不值一提，但是在他进食的时候食物不断地晃动，简直像在推拒挣扎，这让他焦躁起来。半阖着眼转了转思绪，他揽着兰妮向空着的那边倒，交合中的男女被一起带着换了个姿势。

兰妮被突如其来的变故吓到，浑身肌肉死死收缩，将原本在享受延绵快感的吸血鬼咬得发疼。若不是他察觉到不对及时反应，那乐子就真的大了，雅各轻轻吸了口气：“...您想失去唯一的血亲吗？”

他的兄长闻言只是冷笑，兰妮慢慢从惊吓中缓过来，感觉小腹被坚硬的凸起顶着，迷迷糊糊地想他什么时候脱的裤子。只是发散的思维很快就被细密的刺痒收束，埋在娇软中的吸血鬼色情地吸咬着敏感的顶部，技巧纯熟地将乳肉揉捏变形。

他品味着柔软的胸部爱抚脸颊的触感，侧躺着抬起兰妮的一条腿放到自己腰侧，早已勃起的男性器官来回磨蹭着，准确将充血凸起的珍珠捕获重重碾过，此前淌出的春水成了最好的润滑剂。

“不要、唔！”介于舒爽和痛苦之间的感觉让兰妮浑身发抖，身后吸血鬼在雌穴尽头挺弄，带着湿漉漉紧贴着他兄长的花瓣自主滑动，作为主要性快感的来源被太过粗暴的摩擦，兰妮哭着扭动挣扎，随后被这对兄弟联手镇压。

“放松一点...”雅各忍着咬噬的冲动在她的后颈亲吻，试着安抚她，本想放慢些速度让她好受些，但很快又缺乏耐心加快耸动，兰妮哭得更厉害了。

身前的伊索顺着她身侧柔和的曲线温柔抚摸，身下的动作却毫不留情，触感微妙的柱体将无法合拢的贝肉来回顶弄，铃口有意无意在被弟弟侵占的穴口推挤，恐惧和里外被夹击的快感堆叠使穴肉一缩一缩地捕食入侵者。

忍耐已经到了极限，雅各撑起身体将兰妮的脸托住，用有些别扭的姿势衔住了她的唇，他的动作太过急切咬伤了她的舌尖，淡淡的血腥味混着泪水的微咸在唇舌间流转。

兰妮眼前发虚，吸血鬼顶着深处皱褶将精液灌入，无法遏制的高潮让她的身体痉挛，一时分不清是过度的刺激还是因为冰凉的灌溉。

高潮的余韵还未过去，胸前的疼痛让兰妮推了推因为母乳变得更加可口而没收住尖牙的吸血鬼兄长。从肉腔中被挤出的白浊液体随着他的滑动涂开，蹭得阴户一片狼藉，浅淡的愧疚使他放过了红肿的乳尖，舔舐亲吻自己造成的创口促进愈合。

但这显然不是合适的行为，血珠混着口腔残余的乳香让他失控，在察觉窄门逐渐松动后，圆润的顶部迫不及待往幽径挤入，兰妮因为他强行扩张的行为挣扎起来。

还在兰妮体内平复情欲的雅各察觉到异常，却因一轮情事结束放松了警惕来不及阻止，好在他及时退了出去。皱眉看着兄长的阳具完全没入女穴。他贴着两人结合的部位转了一圈，确认兰妮没有受伤后才放松下来，他怒火中烧却忍着没发作，带着妒意望向双生兄长：“她是我的。”

肉腔因为主人的后怕微微地抽搐，却像在欢迎新客人的到来，独占这份柔顺的巨物跳了跳，享受这主动的撩拨。进入之后冷静了一些的伊索实际上有些后悔，但是这点悔意很快消失无踪，他嘲弄地勾起唇角：“邀请我加入的不正是你吗？”

雅各表情淡了下来，却也无法反驳。他一开始确实是想将兄长拉下水，但并没有想到高傲的兄长底线如此低。按他对他的了解，这位血亲最多只会做到接受贿赂，共同分享食物这一步，当然，不是眼下这种‘分享’。

兰妮夹在他们之间动弹不得，慢慢深呼吸止住生理性的眼泪。这对双子正言语交锋似乎没有动作的打算，身体里多了点其他东西总是让人不太舒服的，特别是这种，晶体裹了层薄皮般的玩意...她忍不住悄悄收缩穴壁，试着将抵住宫口的异物排出。

“唔”了一声，伊索被她激得头皮发麻，懒得继续跟弟弟争执，他翻身将人拖到身下，强迫她将腿盘在自己的腰间开始进攻。

在关系暧昧的男性面前被侵犯让兰妮手足无措，毕竟她没有这方面的癖好。但或许是之前的欢爱已经将她的身体充分打开，也可能是他们的容貌相同，以至于习惯了雅各的兰妮生不出什么反感，她有些羞耻地发现，自己比起抗拒更加享受不断涌来的快感。

直觉如果让雅各发现这点的话后果会很糟糕，兰妮泪汪汪地看向面无表情凝视他们的非人类。注意到她的目光，吸血鬼摸了摸她铺开的长发，虽然不太愉快，但是已经发展成这样了也没办法。

“就当是个什么道具吧，亲爱的。”误以为接收到的是求救信号，雅各宽慰被兄长强扣着无法躲避侵犯的兰妮，压下翻涌的怒火在她的眼角啄吻。

他的指腹顶开被主人咬紧微微凹陷的唇，狎昵地捻住湿滑的舌把玩，兰妮因为欢愉含不住的唾液漏出，难堪地摆动柔软的舌将吸血鬼的手指向外推，充盈着恳求的气音滑出喉管。

抽出淌着唾液的手指随意在伊索的衣服上抹了抹，吸血鬼顶着兄长的怒目而视硬挤到两人之间。他贴在兰妮唇上亲了亲，确认她的注意力在自己身上，满意地顺着雪白的颈肩轻咬，血珠晃晃悠悠地溢出又被他舔过无痕，直到他含住了一边的起伏。

与他的兄长相比，他取食的时候是温柔的，兰妮顺着他脊椎的凹陷抚摸，换来了亲昵的轻咬挑逗。从胸前骤然升起的酥麻让甜腻的哼声从她唇间滚出，一旁觉得自己被忽视的伊索有些不爽，他低头咬了咬她圆润的下巴，粗暴地在腟道深处转动。

粘腻的水声和乳汁被吸食的吞咽声让兰妮头脑发热，她望向双子中的兄长，血红的双眼有看不清的情绪浮沉，然后瞪了她一眼。

摸不着头脑的兰妮一边安抚怀里的吸血鬼，思索片刻后脸上有些恍然，在他的注视下扭腰配合他的侵犯，伊索愣住露出了羞恼和欢愉混杂的神情，带着挫败感，发泄似的咬住了被弟弟握着的另一边浑圆。

“不要这么紧。”伊索感觉穴肉开始蠕动着收绞，咬牙挤出了几个字。性器被湿暖的内壁勾缠，自结合处蔓延的酥麻如蛛网般将他裹得严实，他在本能支配下加重了律动，拉着她一起沦陷。

“我、控制不住...呜！不要咬、痛...”兰妮巍颤颤地控诉，虽然嘴上喊痛，但是她却揽住了一同埋首在怀中的双子主动挺胸将软玉温香送上，即将高潮带来了麻痹大脑的极乐信号，连同痛楚都转化成了快感的一部分。

舔咬着主动送上的嫩肉，在身下的女性迎合着自己收缩到极致时，吸血鬼也闷哼着被榨干了余力，他未作抵抗地将精液射入痴缠着他的肉壁，未停止的、缓慢但深入的抽插让精液被带到更深处。

被接连内射让兰妮有点恍惚，精神缓不过来，身体却有种放纵后的满足，不由发出拖长音调的娇软叹息。伊索压下再来一次的冲动慢慢抽离，毕竟是双子，他弟弟如今在爆发边缘他自然是感觉得到，这倒和一开始立场翻转了，想到这里他愉悦地翘唇，展现出和他弟弟如出一辙的微笑。

“咦...？”兰妮浑身发软地被雅各抱了起来，下意识看向一旁抬眼看她的吸血鬼兄长，他眉眼间透出异常的魅惑感让兰妮心下一颤移开了眼。

重力使身体颤动着将过量的液体从深处推出，但精液还未能从穴口落下就被顶入的性器重新带到深处。盛满凉液的内腔被搅动着，她迟钝地偏过头，恰好看见雅各来不及收敛的，因所有物被染指而扭曲的表情，这让他越发不像人类。

他极慢地勾起了唇角，看上去妖艳又可怕：“...没想到会这么生气，安抚我一下吧，兰妮。”

这样的反应让兰妮有些意外，一时也不知道作何感想，她心情微妙地捧着他的脸吻了上去。而他的兄长悄然摸上了蜜桃似的臀，她的背传来了被咬的疼痛和并不陌生的冻感-

他正在给她打上印记。

.

翌日兰妮是被婴孩啼哭的声音吵醒的，她的大脑空白好一会才正常运作，两位访客不出意外地已经离开。

抱着孩子在屋子里踱步安抚，充沛的母乳经过精彩的夜生活已空空如也，还未想好用什么作为替代之物，她瞥见了餐桌上格格不入的金瓶。

乳白的羊奶在瓶中轻晃发出轻微的声响，这可以称得上体贴的物件让她有些意外，她向一旁看去，从未束口的红色绒布袋滚出的，几枚光亮的银币下压着已成惯例的玫瑰和信笺，字迹有些潦草，似是匆匆写下：

「在下次见面前你会思念我吗？」

END


End file.
